Buzz Like A Bee
by The.Dragon.Singer
Summary: Riley is Sam's best friend, and self-proclaimed sister. When she buys a car with 'radio issues', she never expected to be thrown into an alien robot war.
1. Chapter 1

**I shouldn't be starting a new fic..but here it is. Welcome victims...I mean readers.**

"-_Bumblebee talking._"**  
**

* * *

Sam was having a _wonderful_ dream about maiming his best friend.

"Sammy, wake up~."

He grumbled, shifting to roll onto his side when something freezing cold was dumped on him.

He bolted upright with a shrill scream.

"When are you going to hit puberty, Sammy-boy? Good morning, by the way." The feminine voice laughed. Sam turned to glare at the owner.

His annoyed glare was met with amused grey eyes set in a tanned face.

"The morning is _never_ good when you're around." He grumbled, falling back into bed to glare at her more.

She snorted, blowing a strand of hair that had escaped from her ponytail and had fallen into her face.

"Get up, lazy bones." She swung the bucket in her hand with a grin. "You have to see if you got an A in your English class, and then wait with bated breath as I buy my new car this afternoon."

"I hate you." Sam growled, throwing a pillow at her. The girl easily sidestepped his pathetic throw.

"No, you don't!" She snickered, cocky smirk spreading across her face. "I'm the one who helped you with your English, and I'm giving you a ride to the lake party tomorrow, because I know for a fact your father is a cheap-ass one."

"Damn right." Ron nodded in the doorway. "Riley, Judy has breakfast for you. Sam, get up."

Sam muttered something about invading privacy, and then moved upright as Riley left, whistling some tune as she strode down the stairs.

The dark haired boy sighed, dropping into his swivel chair to put on socks and check his eBay page to see if anyone had bought something.

To his surprise, someone under the name ChivalryIsDead44 had bought the glasses, and had left a very formal message informing that they would be picking them up later that afternoon.

Once Sam had gone down the stairs and joined his mother and best friend for breakfast, he told off Riley for waking him up.

"You're doing this still?" She asked around a mouthful of toast. "I'm going to have to throw you in the lake."

Sam growled at her, and they grabbed their bags as Ron jingled his keys for his green Porsche.

"So, you're still taking me to buy my car after school, right?" Riley turned to Ron with a grin. He nodded.

"I owe it to your parents, don't I?"

"Not really." The grey eyed female in the front seat flicked a piece of dark brown hair out of her face. "But I asked nicely."

Ron snorted.

"I'm sure your parents would love to be used like this." Sam snorted from the back, arms folded across his narrow chest.

"Sammy-boy, it just needs the right amount of leverage. I take _pride_ in making my parents turn in their graves. They left me their riches, which is also why I get a _way_ nicer car then you."

"It helps that you have a job, _Ripples_."

"Seriously!?" She glared at him. "You're using the nickname you came up with when we were in fourth grade!"

"Ripples?"

"After Ripley's Believe It or Not. Sammy-boy thought it said Riley's." She smacked her friend as he laughed.

"That's what you get for dousing me with ice water this morning."

"Worth it." She smirked, turning to face front again as they pulled into school. "Bye, Uncle."

"Later, Dad."

"Oh!" Riley turned back. "My last block is a spare, if you pick me up early, we can get the car and I can pick up Sammy-boy so you're not late for the dentists."

Ron visibly shuddered.

"I hate the dentists."

"I know." She patted his arm and then followed after Sam to greet Miles, the missing leg of their triangle.

"Sup, dudette!" He held his hand up for a high-five.

"Fin." She slapped hands. "Noggin. _Duuude_."

"And you tell me to stop using things from grade four." Sam snorted.

"It wasn't grade four when we started. It was six." Miles shook his head.

"Respect the classics, man." Riley laughed.

"Hey there, Lee." A blond slid an arm over Riley's shoulder. "Why are you hanging out with these losers?"

"Because this loser," She pointed at Sam. "Is practically my brother, and the other one comes with him. It's a package deal."

"You're coming to my party tomorrow, right?" The blond male frowned slightly.

"Dude, it's a lake. I like lakes. I like parties." She rolled her grey eyes. "Of course I'm coming, Trent."

"Great. Mikaela says she can't wait to see you later." He grinned, heading back for his girlfriend. "Keep your eyes off my bunny, losers."

Riley rolled her eyes, dragging Sam into the halls of the high school.

"Be free, my little awkward turtles!" She shoved the boys down one hall and ran, cackling madly, down another.

"How do you know her again?" Miles rolled his eyes at her antics.

"Her dad and my dad were roommates in college. Her dad set my dad up with my mother and they've remained really close. We've been best friends since we were in the womb. Or so I'm told." Sam shook his head, heading for the PE class he shared with Miles.

* * *

Riley very nearly skipped down the halls, crashing through the front doors and nearly falling on her head as she did it.

Ron was waiting for her, laughing, and she climbed into his car.

"You've got grease on your cheek." He pointed out, pulling through traffic.

She rubbed it off, and wiped it on her jean shorts.

"Did ya grab the glasses I bought from Sammy-boy?"

Ron handed over the case, and she placed the cracked glasses on her nose.

"How much did you pay?"

"Enough."

"Riley."

"Nearly fifty bucks." She sighed, frowning slightly at marks in the glass. "He was fifty short of his two thousand."

Ron sighed.

"Does he know it was you?"

"Nope! Probably thought I was some middle-aged person. ChivalryIsDead44 was the username I used." She grinned, watching as a Porsche dealership zipped by.

"Fine then."

"Hey, speaking of Sammy-boy's car," A mischievous twinkle appeared in her eyes. "You should take him through the Porsche place."

"He'd be so surprised, and then pissed when I take him to a used car dealership." Ron turned the corner and slowed in a Chevrolet dealership. "Take a look around."

"Well, that one's fantastic." She pointed to a silver Camaro. "And that Trax and Volt are cool."

"Good lord. We'll be here for _hours_."

Riley turned noticing something out of the corner of her eye, in the used part of the dealership.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked, not stepping out of his car.

"To look at this rusty, faded Camaro." She called over her shoulder. "Go get a guy for me?"

Ron moved away, pulling into an empty parking spot and vanishing into the dealership.

Riley slid into the car, turning the key in the ignition and driving it out of the spot it had been parked, to next to the newer Camaro.

She turned around, searching for her uncle-figure before turning back.

The rusted Camaro was gone, and in it's place stood a new yellow Camaro, next to the silver one.

"There she is." Ron's voice wafted over as she checked the inside of the vehicle. "Riley, this guy will talk with you."

"Nice to meet you, Riley. My name is Kendal. What can I help you with?"

"How much is this Camaro?" She asked, nodding to the yellow one.

"Same as the other." Kendal showed her the price on the second Camaro. "Is this your first car?"

She nodded.

"Can I direct you to the used vehicles?" He suggested.

"This was there."

The yellow Camaro's radio suddenly blared to life.

"_-I'm not afraid to take a stand_."

A high whining noise began to grow from the stereo.

"Oh, ten thousand!" Kendal screeched, watching one of the windows begin cracking.

"Done!" Riley yelled, fishing in her bag for her wallet. The dealer rushed back inside and then out, handing her a wad of paper. He waited until she signed it all, and then handed her a card and pushed her towards her new Camaro.

"Thanks for your business! Have a nice day." He waved and then trotted back inside.

Ron nodded, pleased, as Riley opened the hood.

"Nice engine." She purred, running her fingers over the silver beast, and then slammed it shut. "I'll see you at home, uncle!" She revved out of the parking lot and cranked the stereo.

Ron shook his head, grumbling about the dentist.

* * *

Sam looked around, waiting for an older, slightly rusty car to come speeding into the school parking lot.

"You waiting for your mommy, loser?" Trent laughed as he strode past, his 'bunny' tucked under his arm, texting rapidly.

"Actually, no. I'm waiting for my annoying neighbor to pick me up." He sighed.

"Oi! I'm not annoying!" Riley's amused voice snapped from behind him. Sam turned, eyes locking onto the fairly new key twirling around her finger.

"Where's your car, Lee?" Trent chuckled, leaning against his own over-sized black truck.

"Over there." She gestured to the crowded parking lot behind her.

"Gee, that's not vague at all." The blond male huffed, turning to leave them alone.

Mikaela whispered something to Riley, who nodded and tucked her two male friends under her arms and led them off.

"Meet my beautiful new car!" She grinned, stopping in front of a practically falling apart lemon.

"This is you new car..." Miles look disappointed.

"No." She pushed them over several cars and pointed to a shiny new Camaro before hopping in and revving the engine.

"That is one good looking car." A passerby complimented.

"-_I'm sexy and I know it!_" The radio blared.

"It's got radio issues, but hey, better then bed wetting issues," She smirked. "Know what I mean, Sammy-boy?"

"I do not wet my bed. You dumped a bucket of water on me this morning."

"I think it still counts." She shrugged.

"-_gives you hell_."

"Your car is right." Miles nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Duh. We go to the same school." She shook her head.

"Hey," Miles turned back. "Does your car have a name?"

"-_the bumblebee is commonly found in many places..._" The radio shorted out.

"I'm gonna call him Bumblebee. He's got stripes and everything!"

Sam climbed into the passenger side and shut the door.

"He? Aren't transportation supposed to be she's?"

"No, Sammy-boy. Those are ships. Cars can be whatever you want. And Bumblebee is a boy." She sped out of the parking lot.

"Really? Name a car that wasn't a girl!" Sam argued, trying to make a point.

"Herby."

"Name a ship that's a boy!"

"-_The Flying Dutchman!_"

"What Bee said!" Riley laughed, pressing on the gas pedal. The Camaro was all too happy to go faster.

"Name another boy car."

"There aren't any. Oh! The remote control car in Toy Story."

Sam gave up with a frustrated groan.

"Just face it, Sammy-boy." Riley pat his thigh. "I'm more brilliant than you."

"No, you're mad." He scoffed, watching the scenery.

"Brilliance goes with madness, I hear." She shrugged, pulling to a stop outside his house. "So, I'm mad as a hatter! I'll see you for dinner and game night. It's Aunty's turn to pick."

"We're all screwed." Sam sighed.

"I'll shoot you, if you shoot me?" Riley offered.

"-_Parley?_" The radio asked.

Both teens laughed, and Riley returned to her empty house across the road.


	2. Chapter 2

Bumblebee was woken from his recharge as a man strode up to his new charge's house. She lived in it alone, and any traces of her Creators were long gone.

She came stumbling down the stairs, and opened the front door with a tired look.

"Package for Miss Riley Knight." He offered the brown wrapped box and a clipboard. Riley scribbled her name down while sticking her tongue out and then handed the man his clipboard. She then proceeded to slam the door in his face.

The mailman -Bee searched the Internet for the right designation- returned to his van and sped off down the road.

Luckily for him, Bee was parked partially behind the house, in front floor length windows the faced the flora of the empty lots farther down the street.

"Happy Birthday." Ripey snorted, tossing the card in her hand onto the table and ripping open the box. "Nice job, Aunt Cleo. Forget my birthday much."

She tore aside the paper inside, and gingerly lifted whatever was inside by her thumb and index fingers, then made a face.

"Gross." She growled, staring at the piece of lacy black material and placing it on the counter out of Bee's view.

The poor Camaro had no idea what it was.

She then pulled out another lacy black object she seemed to like, and Bumblebee identified as a bra.

Three more sets followed and then Riley let out a shout of joy.

"Cash!" She grinned stuffing it into her school bag, and prancing upstairs to put on clothes.

Bumblebee shifted on his wheel's, waiting for her to come out and falling into a light recharge.

He roared into life when his door slammed shut, and he rolled down the street to the Witwicky household.

* * *

Riley hopped out of her new Camaro, striding up the front steps with a grin and entering the house.

"Permission to enter?!" She called, walking up the stairs to Sam's room.

"Permission granted." Ron yawned, poking his head out of his own room.

Riley lifted the cup she had filled with ice cubes on her way past the kitchen, saluting with it before entering Sam's room.

"Sammy-boy, wake up!" She giggled, shaking his shoulder.

The teen groaned, rolling over and exposing his back to the mischievous girl.

She pulled back his shirt, and then dumped the entire glass of icecubes down his back.

Sam bolted from the bed, screaming like a little girl as he attempted to claw his back for the ice.

It was when he had shaken them all from his shirt that he noticed Riley, barley containing her laughter as she lounged on his swivel chair.

"Good morning, screamy head." She greeted, bounding out the door before Sam could -pathetically- attempt to hurt her.

* * *

"You know Sam, that's probably the first time you've hurt me in _seven_ years." Riley clutched her head.

"Sorry!" The brown haired boy shifted, but thrust the paper into her face. "Look! I got it! I got it!"

"Whatever it is that you're shoving into my face," She growled, pushing his hand away with her free one. "I cant read because it's too close."

"I got that A! It's an A minus, but I still got it!"

"You slammed me into my locker and made me _bleed_ to tell me that." She deadpanned, glaring slightly as she pulled her hand away from her head. "Thanks. Go find your father and _try_ not to injure him."

Sam raced down the halls and out the door as Miles shuffled over.

"Dude, you're bleeding!" He stared at the small gash on her head.

"No thanks to Sam." She growled, turning back to her open locker and shoving a baseball hat onto her head.

"Can you pick me up for the lake party tonight?" The blond hippie asked, shouldering his bag as Riley nodded.

"Unless Sammy-boy gets to you first in his rusty new car." She snorted. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have work."

"Later!" Miles waved as she strode away, a hand pressed to her forehead where a small bleeding gash was located, courtesy of their Sammy-boy.

* * *

"Stay." Riley pointed at her yellow beast, and narrowed her eyes before patting Bee's hood. "Good boy."

The female maneuvered herself into the autoshop, calling out greetings as she went.

Riley was met by Mikaela, who handed her an airbrushing tool and pointed to a half finished bike. Bee shifted slightly as Riley straddled he seat leaning over the sides to finish the flames coating the exterior.

"You'd never guess," Riley glanced at her friend, who was sitting nearby on the computer doing homework. "What my Aunt Cleo sent."

"Which aunt is she? The hooker, right?" Mikaela asked.

"She prefers prostitute. Says it's a profession." Riley shrugged. "But yeah. Guess!"

"Uh, a pair of shoes."

Riley snorted, rolling her eyes.

"A vibrator."

"You _know_ I already have one of those, Kaela." The brunette scolded. Bee was confused until he searched the object up on the World Wide Web. Which then led to an interesting, and lengthy, discovery of some of the nastier things humans could do.

While it was kind of intriguing, it was also not something Bumblebee had wanted to search up. _At all_.

How could these humans expose themselves like that!? And with the whips! And the weird fuzzy handcuffs! And why was the one femme dressed like a house-cleaner!?

"Of course! If I remember correctly, you've got four, right?"

"And all sorts of other kinky toys!" Riley howled, focusing more on the conversation then the painting she was supposed to be doing.

"Girls," One of the younger workers yelled, rolling from beneath a truck. He went to a different high school, and didn't know exactly who they were at their own. "I know you like talking about your sex toys, but please, keep your kinky shit to yourself and in your rooms! Away from us!"

"So, you like kinky shit?" The brunette hummed, earning a snicker from her raven counterpart.

"No. Shut up and go back to work."

"Yes, sir!" Riley chuckled, sitting up and rearranging herself on the top of the bike, pressing an arm to amplify what breasts she already had and pouting slightly. The high schooler risked a glance over at them.

"Put those away!" He smacked his head on the truck as his eyes drifted to her cleavage.

Bee sensed something bad was going to spew from his ward's mouth, and he set off his alarms. Riley sighed, lifting herself up and trotting over to him as she adjusted her shirt. The girl fiddled around on the dashboard for several seconds before the alarm turned off and she went back to work.

"So, what did she get you?"

"Lingerie."

"Really?" Mikaela snickered.

"Yeah. Lacy black shit. I have no idea when I'll use it though."

"You could wear it just for the fun of it." The raven shrugged, returning to her homework.

Riley hummed as she went back to painting.

* * *

"I'm home." Riley sighed, kicking the door shut behind her and clicking on several lights. "Not like anyone else is."

She glanced at the message machine, and pressed the flashin button indicating people had actually called and left a message.

One was from Trent, asking why Mikaela wasn't picking up her phone, and he reasoned his bunny and his Lee were shopping before the party.

One was from Miles, who just rambled about nothing in particular and one was from Sam, asking for her to come look at his car.

But considering it was way late, there was no way in hell she was looking at his car before the lake party.

Her own car was parked alongside the floor length windows at the side of the house, and she couldn't help but admire it.

It was a really awesome vehicle, minus the radio issues and the odd symbol in the center of the wheel. And she could have sworn that it was an older model when she first found it.

As much as she loved her car, there was something suspicious about it.


End file.
